Spell-Bound ( Incubus Kise Ryouta X Reader)
by Darknessdeepdown
Summary: A chance encounter with an incredibly sexy Incubus will of course lead you to a bedroom for a night you'll never forget. (3-shot)


It was electric.

That instinct.

That intoxication.

That realization.

Those golden eyes shimmered a light of their own, delicately framed with thick lashes, flashing almost predatorily at her , making her feel something too inappropriate for the occasion. How did she even end up in this situation?

Her fingers tightened around the champagne glass, and he saw that he was making her nervous and yet only smirked softly at her instead of helping her out of her misery. She would've liked to break off that immensely 'distracting' eye contact but it was as if her eyes didn't listen to her anymore. She was absolutely hypnotized by this magician who refused to break off the magic.

The scene set was of her sister's engagement party. She was finally tying the knot with her boyfriend of 10 long years, yes they had been highschool sweethearts going steady for years. He had proposed a year ago and they had finally made time to tie the knot.

It made her envious of her sister, the only thing though since commitment scared this 'right now cornered' girl. She had some unresolveable issues or 'high-standards' as she liked to console herself. But yet she had nothing to remotely make her think to ground herself of her 'frivolous' lifestyle and even she didn't wish for something like that.

The party had been easy flowing , the chimes of laughter and the calm conversations between the guests filling up the lascivious party hall to sweet instrumental. Only until the groom got almost everyone stupid drunk, lights dimmed and the music as if a spell of trance, distorting the only left part of consciousness they owned. Yet, this guy, with those mesmerizing gorgeous eyes seemed one of the very few still in his senses. What a pity for her poor heart.

He slowly started making his way to her through people, eyes still met and she felt herself back off a little on her slightly unsteady legs feeling much intimidated by the blatant sexual aura he oozed yet loving being his prey. He soon stood in front of her, towering her small timid yet very enthralled figure.

"A pity to find such a beautiful lady as you without company this night." He said, his voice husky and dripping honey as he laced his fingers with hers while pulling her hand daintily to his lips.

"Though i might just appreciate how lucky that makes me." He murmured before pressing a soft kiss on her knuckles, letting his lips linger for a few moments.

'So smooth...'

She thought while he still kept his sharp gaze staring in to her through his eyes and she might've gone red if not used to this. Though never did she know someone who could make such an innocent gesture seem so promiscuous, the sensation of his soft lips fleeting, yet over-powering.

"I do believe it is me who is lucky here..." She replied, her lips quirking slightly into a seemingly shy grin though she knew better.

"To receive the pleasure of such companionship as yourself." She fluttered her eyes at this stranger and his eyes lidded slightly at her display.

"Kise Ryouta."

Even his name roused such strong fascination for this almost-supernatural creature and she raised her hand for him to shake.

"(Last/name) (First/name)"

His hand melded into hers into a handshake as an excuse to feel his flesh against hers if only their palms and she wasn't disappointed. This handshake couldn't be said to be chaste however and unwillingly their hands parted as they stared at each other. It was stupid how bewitched she was by him. His blond locks were styled in a chic hair do, a tight fit white button up drenched in what she believed was the very bottle of champagne they were dousing guests in, left almost nothing to visualize since every dip and ripple of muscle lay revealed through the translucent shirt in front of her eyes to feast. She wanted to touch it to believe it's authenticity, to only have the delight of of touching this fine specimen. The collars and the top 2 buttons were popped open to that perfectly sculpted collar bone she wanted to lay her lips on. Oh God, what was wrong with her to immediately sexualize this male?

Apparently, he caught on her stare and smirked wildly at her with his 'real' intentions splayed making her pink almost instantly.

"I see~!"

His slim finger rose to trace her jaw lightly with his nail making her shudder at the touch. His eyes glowed, legitimately glowed, shimmering like liquid gold , enrapturing hers into an unbreakable spell, and she could do nothing but stare up and fall deeper into this enchant.

"You're interested, aren't you?" He teased her , that finger dipping down her neck to twirl around the strap of her sundress in a very tantalizing manner and she gulped nervously as tingles of electricity ran down her spine.

"(f/n.)"

She could've moaned at how he made her own name sound so...seductive but instead chose to boldly step up to his much appreciated advances after quickly gathering herself , effectively surprising him a little before he composed himself to smile at her coolly.

She let her hands roam on his chest, and found it to be even more muscular and supple.

She looked up to me his eyes as they stared at her is manner so dark yet appreciative of her actions, it warmed her at all the wrong places.

"I'm glad we're on the same page then."

2 could play the game.

"Ryouta."

And this evening, she felt particularly playful.

So i

I did it! Y y! Particularly proud of this shot! I hope the sexy Kise Ryouta will not disappoint you lovelies! Second chapter of this three shot in a few days .Laters then!

-DDD


End file.
